


Help Me by Alkaline Trio

by thnksfrthfnfc



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Songfic, its kinda vague but the intention is petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthfnfc/pseuds/thnksfrthfnfc
Summary: Short poems and stories in varying styles based off a line or two of the song.





	1. Here You Find Me In Between

There’s a sun and a moon. And there’s the stars above  
They shine and shoot across the dark sky.  
There’s a morning rise and a dim set.  
We watched both.  
We fell for both.  
It was our time, from set to rise,  
Back and forth,  
We shoot like the stars we admired,  
And you fell like how I fell for you.  
I fell for you like how I imagined falling  
All these years.


	2. Heaven and Hell My Dear, Where Nothing’s What It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lines 2 and 3. More of a story than a poem.

Standing on the ledge, I stare into the void. The void stares back, and its dark. I can’t see anything, but I can imagine a few things that might be hiding, watching me back. 

Is it eye contact if one person doesn’t know about it? Is it a void if I know I wouldn’t die if I jumped? I imagine taking a small step forward, and another until one foot hovers over nothing. 

Falling. It’s no longer black. Shades change, and I can see. There’s an unpleasant smell of death closing in on me, but my senses don’t dull.

Something swims above my head, and I feel it brush my hair lightly. I should be scared, searching through what should be an empty void. 

Against any goodwill, I find myself moving. A figure floats in the corner of my eye like on nights when I’ve taken too much cough medicine. It’s too dark to make out details, but when it speaks, I feel consecrated. 

It’s deep and slow, but I know there are words. An overcoming wave of wind pushes me back as I make my way towards it. It speaks to me, saying my name slowly. I blink, and it’s all gone when I reopen my dark eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I should write petekey poems  
> Me: *writes vague shit*


	3. It's Just As Well, I Fear

Mikey-

You wound the stars into my fingertips  
You spun gold on a wheel  
Into mirrors of floral  
It's like needles in my lower back  
When I get off a rollercoaster  
Or go 36 hours without sleeping  
You make me wanna stay awake  
Dreaming conversations   
That should’ve happened  
And I miss you   
I miss you all the time

The stars are out   
But there’s too much light   
Polluting our visage  
I see a sparkle on your cheek  
And brush it with my tongue  
I remember the way you laughed  
It was bright like the sun  
But cool like the spring rain

We ran through rain  
We chased cars through cities  
And through it all  
I shivered and asked myself  
How I could make it last forever

-Pete xo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite one...


	4. I'm Giving You the Creeps

You’re sitting across the aisle.  
You look tired and alone.  
For a second I think I see you smile.  
As we make quick eye contact,  
I see through your bone.

My dark eyes are met with a similar pair.  
They’re full of feeling,  
Yet empty to the rest of the world.  
How do you feel about me?

Our ride bumps along.  
People come and go.  
I can’t stop staring at you.  
Messy hair, skinny jeans.  
The ride is long, but you make it seem even longer.  
I wonder where you’re going. 

We match, I think.


	5. And a Farewell Kiss to Go Into the Unknown

We’re standing to the side of the rush. My companions are prepping our instruments and us, but I break away to see you again. There’s a crowd yelling my name, but all my ears hear is yours. It’s repeating in my head like the steady thumping of my heart. I want to know if yours is beating as fast as mine, but you’re standing too far away. We’re together but apart in this.

I look out at the jungle I’m in, and you kiss me suddenly. You’re walking away smiling as I stare after you. I want to go after you, but the crowd is still begging for me, and I’m being handed my guitar. The bassline reminds me of your name in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little more canon. I like this one.


	6. Saw You Standing There, Outside the Music Hall

It felt like that scene in Ferris Bueller where she leaves the school and Ferris is waiting to greet her at his stolen car. They watch each other with love. Grinning as they pull one over on the principal.

It felt like when I listen to my favorite song by the Pixies and each verse gets louder until I’m being screamed at through my $9 headphones. They’re cheap, but the emotion gets through. 

It felt like looking over during a test, ready to copy a neighbor’s answer, but they’re on another page. There’s disappointment, and you look up at the teacher before checking your own work again. The question doesn’t make sense, but the next one does, and you feel alright. 

It felt like getting lost on campus, because you take a 7am class, and the sun hurts your eyes. It's nice being productive, but you just want to be under a crushing amount of blankets in your old bed. 

Anyways, the point is I saw you and it felt like something special.


	7. You Come Out for Some Air

I’m standing in the bright room  
It’s white, white as the hospital  
Rooms I know so well

The rooms I grew to hate  
I wish you were in here with me  
But your figure through the window  
Allows me some comfort  
You’re inhaling and exhaling smoke  
The ritual comes easy to you and I  
Focus on it

You smash your cigarette and the white walls consume me again  
I’m angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one probably. RIP my motivation.


End file.
